Endless Abyss Tsovinar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820568 |idalt = 820568 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8427 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 175 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 9, 14, 19, 24, 29, 34, 39, 44, 49, 54, 59, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114 |normal_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 18, 21, 27, 30, 36, 39, 45, 48, 57, 72, 75, 81, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 78, 90, 110 |sbb2_distribute = 40, 30, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 9, 12, 18, 21, 27, 30, 36, 39, 45, 48, 57, 72, 75, 81, 84, 90, 90, 96, 102, 108, 110, 114, 120 |sbb3_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 30, 5, 5, 4, 30, 3, 3 |sbb3_totaldistr = 160 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An alien entity born from a rogue meteorite that crashed into the seas of a nascent Aimyhr, Tsovinar quickly mastered her new suboceanic realm, and commanded subservience from her race of half-serpent humanoids, the Nagas, by ritual sacrifice. Tsovinar yearned to plunge Aimyhr into the Endless Abyss and become its ultimate ruler. By taking advantage of the cataclysmic chaos in the surface world wrought by the Void Rendering, she ordered her abyssal army of deep sea monstrosities, pelagic horrors, and her faithful Naga swarms to overrun the surface-dwellers in an event known as The Surging Tide. Trapped between the nightmarish void plague and the abyssal invaders, the kingdoms of Aimyhr were each brought to their knees, fearing the worst. At their darkest hour, a band of mighty heroes championing the other three Tetra Arcadia appeared, bearing blessings from Zeruiah of the North, Juno-Seto of the East, and N'an-Wang-Mu of the South. With their combined efforts, Tsovinar was struck down into the Endless Abyss from whence she came and sought to spread. The abyssal invaders, disoriented by rage and confusion, slithered back into the murky ocean to mourn their fallen mistress. Henceforth, it was known in history that on that fateful day, the tyrannous Tsovinar was sealed beneath the waves, never to resurface and threaten to swallow the world again. And yet, the Naga still believe their alien goddess is merely biding her time...so that when opportunity presents itself, she will once again rise to claim the surface world of Aimyhr for the Endless Abyss. |summon = I am Tsovinar, goddess of the Endless Abyss! Know this, mortal Summoner: you too fall under my absolute jurisdiction! |fusion = Hahaha... foolish mortal. Can you even comprehend what you have just unleashed upon this world? |evolution = I have finally cast off this wretched seal... Now, all of Aimyhr will succumb to the gaping maw of the Endless Abyss! |hp_base = 6241 |atk_base = 2566 |def_base = 2656 |rec_base = 2240 |hp_lord = 8915 |atk_lord = 3666 |def_lord = 3794 |rec_lord = 3200 |hp_anima = 10032 |rec_anima = 2902 |atk_breaker = 3964 |def_breaker = 3496 |def_guardian = 4092 |rec_guardian = 3051 |def_oracle = 3645 |rec_oracle = 3647 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Offerings to the Abyss |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, 160% boost to Spark damage, 15% damage reduction, hugely boosts Water elemental damage & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 225% elemental damage & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |bb = Writhing Frenzy |bbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or 5% damage of foes' max HP), considerably boosts own Atk relative to HP for 3 turns, boosts own max HP, slightly boosts OD gauge per ally (up to 12% max), enormously boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns & inflicts Injury, Weakness, Sick, Paralysis effects |bbnote = 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 80% HP to Atk, 20% HP, 2% OD fill per ally & fills 800 OD |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 10 |bbdc = 75 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |sbb = Antediluvian Abyss |sbbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 180% Spark, 125% Crit damage, 600% BB Atk & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 45 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbbhits3 = 23 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 23 |sbbmultiplier3 = 670 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Eldritch Invocation |ubbdescription = 38 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit rate, 400% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate, 400% critical and Spark damage & heals 100% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 38 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 38 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Antediluvian S'uhn |synergy = Tsunami |bondunit = Abyssherald Saerenthis |dbbdescription = 34 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, max HP, BB gauge, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, 100% damage reduction, raises allies from KO, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice & damage taken restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 17 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 17 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 17 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 17 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = L'appel du Vide |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 for all allies, adds enormous boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds 23 combo powerful Water, Fire and Earth attack on all foes to SBB |esnote = 60% Crit |evofrom = 820567 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's self max HP boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +15% boost. 35% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances LS's all parameter boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Allows SBB's effects to last 4 turns |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_5_note = 200% Def |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |notes = *"L'appel du Vide" is a French translation of "The Call of the Void". *Tsovinar's lore is a reference to H.P. Lovecraft's "The Shadow over Innsmouth", an American horror novella written in November-December 1931. *Tsovinar's alternate artwork was given out on August 23, 2019 to players that completed the Fae-rly Terrifying mission at least once before the event ended. **On October 2, 2019, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 10,000 Merit Points. |bazaar_1_type = Matsuri Token |bazaar_1_desc = Summer Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0022_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = }}